ushufandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Superhero Universe
The Ultimate Superhero Universe, also known as USHU or Earth-USHU, is the crossover universe in which the Ultimate Superhero Universe game and comics take place. This reality shares history with several "Earths" from both DC and Marvel, but is still it's own continuity. Timeline For the most part, an incomplete timeline of the (at least important) history of this universe. NOTE: This does not account for every single detail, particularly not parts of real history regardless of whether they happened in canon or not. For example, events such as World War II, which still happened in continuity, are not directly mentioned here. Everything here is A.D. unless noted otherwise. * 1200 B.C . ** The Amazons are created from the souls of all women killed by men, albeit leaving one soul behind. * 965 ** Laufey leads the Frost Giants of Jotunheim to attack Earth. ** Laufey is defeated by the forces of Odin. * 1400s-1500s ** Ra's al Ghul is born. * 1876 ** J'onn J'onnz is born on Mars. * 1895 ** Cyrus Gold dies in Slaughter Swamp for unknown reasons. * 1899 ** James Howlett is born. * 1918 ** Steve Rogers is born on July 4th. * 1925 ** Diana of Themyscira is sculpted out of clay by Hippolyta and given life by six members of the Greek Pantheon. * 1929 ** Erik Lensherr is born. * 1934 ** Charles Xavier is born. * 1942 ** Johann Schmidt gains possession of the Tesseract * 1943 ** Steve Rogers' enlisting in the U.S. Army is accepted by Dr. Abraham Erskine on June 14th. ** Steve Rogers is injected with the Super-Soldier Serum. ** Steve Rogers becomes propaganda for America as Captain America, touring the world in a colorful costume. * 1945 ** Slade Wilson is born. ** Johann Schmidt, AKA Red Skull, is presumably teleported by the Tesseract into the future, or an alternate reality. ** Steve Rogers is frozen, though presumed dead, after a battle with Johann Schmidt and a fateful plane crash. * 1946 ** Alfred Pennyworth is born. * 1960 ** Victor Fries is born. * 1961 ** James Gordon is born. ** Kara Zor-El is born on Krypton. * 1962 ** M'gann M'orzz is born on Mars. * 1963 ** Norman Osborn is born. * 1965 ** Alexander Luthor is born on September 28th. * 1969 ** Bruce Banner is born on December 18th. * 1970 ** Tony Stark is born on May 29th. ** Renee Montoya is born on September 7th. * 1974 ** Black Manta is born. * 1976 ** Barry Allen is born. ** Bane is born. * 1977 ** Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van send their unborn son, Kal-El, to Earth in a gestation chamber modified for interstellar travel. ** Alura In-Ze and Zor-El send their teenage daughter Kara Zor-El to Earth in a cryopod. ** Krypton explodes. ** Kal-El is born. ** Hal Jordan is born. * 1978 ** The baby Kal-El is adopted as Clark Kent by Smallville residents Jonathan and Martha Kent. ** Bruce Wayne is born. ** Oliver Queen is born. * 1979 ** Peter Quill is born. * 1980 ** Edward Nigma is born. * 1982 ** Arthur Curry is born. * 1983 ** Pamela Isley is born. * 1984 ** Natalia Romanova is born. ** Talia al Ghul is born. * 1985 ** Jessica Drew is born on December 7th. * 1986 ** Dinah Laurel Lance is born. ** Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by a mugger in what would be known as Crime Alley. * 1988 ** Selina Kyle is born. * 1989 ** Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are born. * 1991 ** Howard and Maria Stark are killed in a car crash arranged by Hydra. ** Tony Stark becomes the CEO of Stark Industries. * 1992 ** Bruce Wayne begins his global quest for knowledge. ** Roy Harper is born. * 1993 ** Victor Stone is born. ** Barbara Gordon is born. * 1994 ** Wally West is born on November 11th. ** Raven is born to Trigon and Arella. * 1996 ** Artemis Crock is born. ** Dick Grayson is born on December 1st. ** Princess Koriand'r is born on Tamaran. * 1997 ** Peter Parker is born. ** Zatanna Zatara is born. ** Garfield Logan is born. * 1998 ** Bruce Wayne attempts to join the FBI, but then withdraws. * 2001 ** Tim Drake is born on July 19th. ** Billy Batson is born. * 2002 ** Clark Kent becomes Superman. ** Superman saves Lex Luthor from a terrorist attack that Luthor had known was to happen, and arrests him. ** Though avoiding prison due to a legal technicality, Lex Luthor vows revenge on Superman for the humiliation of being publicly arrested. * 2003 ** Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City and becomes Batman. * 2004 ** Michael Jon Carter arrives in the 21st century under the alias Goldstar. ** Goldstar misspeaks on live television and ends up with the name Booster Gold. ** Half of Harvey Dent's face is scarred during the trial of Sal Maroni, causing him to become Two-Face. ** James Gordon becomes commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department. ** Batman encounters the Joker for the first time. * 2005 ** Mary and John Grayson are killed after their circus equipment was sabotaged. ** Dick Grayson is adopted as Bruce Wayne's ward. ** Dick Grayson learns about Bruce Wayne's endeavors as Batman and becomes his sidekick, Robin. * 2006 ** Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Ben Grimm and Jonathan Storm are exposed to cosmic radiation and develop powers. ** After a heroic act, Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm are dubbed the Fantastic Four, taking the aliases Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, the Thing and Human Torch, respectively. ** Roy Harper becomes Speedy. ** The Justice League of America is formed by Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and the Flash. * 2007 ** Billy Batson is granted powers by the wizard Shazam, and becomes a superhero under the same name. ** Barbara Gordon stops a kidnapping attempt on Bruce Wayne and becomes Batgirl. * 2009 ** Tony Stark is kidnapped by terrorists in Afghanistan in May. ** Tony Stark builds a suit of armor instead of the missile he had been instructed to, and escapes captivity. ** In August, Tony Stark declares that Stark Industries will no longer manufacture weapons. ** Tony Stark publicly reveals himself to be Iron Man. ** S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury tells Tony Stark about the Avengers Initiative plan. * 2010 ** Pepper Potts is appointed CEO of Stark Industries. ** Whiplash attacks and battles Tony Stark on a racetrack in Monaco. ** Robin (Dick Grayson) forms the Teen Titans with Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven. ** Roy Harper abandons his Speedy persona and becomes Red Arrow. * 2011 ** Thor lands in New Mexico after losing his worthiness and being banished from Asgard. ** Thor sacrifices himself to the Destroyer, returning his worthiness to wield Mjonir. ** The frozen Captain America is discovered, still alive due to the effects of the Super-Soldier Serum. * 2012 ** Barbara Gordon is shot through the spine by the Joker, paralyzing her from the waist down. ** Barbara Gordon goes into a state of depression for a month. ** Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider, granting him powers. ** Ben Parker is killed. ** Peter Parker becomes Spider-Man. ** Dick Grayson abandons his Robin identity after an argument with Batman. ** Dick Grayson talks to Superman and is inspired to become Nightwing. ** Confined to a wheelchair, Barbara Gordon takes the new alias Oracle and manages the Justice League from the Watchtower. * 2013 ** Batman discovers Jason Todd trying to steal the tires of the Batmobile. ** Batman has Jason Todd sent to a school for troubled youths, which turns out to be run by a gang of criminals. ** Gwen Stacy is killed. ** Jason Todd helps Batman apprehend the criminals running his school and earns the mantle of Robin. ** Batman trains Jason Todd for six months, until he wears the Robin costume. * 2014 ** Robin's violent methods put him at odds with Batman. ** Robin is captured and killed by the Joker, sending Batman into a state of anger and depression. ** Barbara Gordon recovers from her paralysis and returns to her Batgirl identity in December. * 2015 (Present) ** Lex Luthor is arrested on January 24th and sent to Stryker's Island Penitentiary. ** Doctor Doom breaks Lex Luthor out of prison, in exchange for his aid, on the early morning of January 25th. ** The Legion of Doom is formed around 3:00 PM on January 28th. ** Batman and Nightwing follow leads to New York City, meeting the Avengers. (Batman presumably for at least the second time.) ** Tony Stark reveals that he had created a suit of armor for Batman. ** Batgirl fights Joker, (who she had not met personally since he paralyzed her) Red Skull and Harley Quinn and is ultimately defeated around 2:00 AM on the 29th. ** Batgirl is kidnapped by the Legion of Doom. ** The Avengers, as well as Batman and Nightwing (who entered late donning the Iron Bat armor) fight the Mercenary Trio for the first time. ** Construction on the Hall of Doom begins on January the 29th. ** Tim Drake reveals he's been spying on Batman and Nightwing and knows their identities to Nightwing and is brought to the Batcave. * 2442 (Future) ** Michael Jon Carter and twin sister Michelle Carter are born on December 29th. * 2460-2470 ** Michael Jon Carter steals artifacts from the Metropolis Space Museum and travels to the 21st century. Influences The universe is influenced by several existing realities in both DC and Marvel, which include: * Marvel ** Earth-616 ** Earth-199999 ** Earth-13122 ** Earth-12041 * DC ** New Earth ** Prime Earth ** Earth-16 ** Earth-Teen Titans ** Lego Batman Of course, the universe is not based solely on these, nor does every part of each one's continuity play a part. For example, while most of Earth-Teen Titans would be considered canon, Teen Titans Go! continuity would not. Similarly, canon from Earth-13122 and Lego Batman is not part of continuity, as they are more of an inspiration. __FORCETOC__ Category:Locations Category:Universes